


that i think about you all the time

by Teddydora



Series: caledonia [10]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Gen, One Shot, the battle of manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: “So,” Magnus started, “I kinda wanted to talk to you guys about this super weird dream I had.”“You too?” said Percy, “You basically never get them though!”“Yeah! But um, I kinda met my dad in it.” Annabeth closed her laptop so hard that if Daedelus hadn’t built it, he would’ve been afraid for the screen.Magnus finally meets his father in a dream before the Battle of Manhattan.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Magnus Chase, Frey (Magnus Chase) & Magnus Chase, Magnus Chase & Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase & Thalia Grace
Series: caledonia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953517
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	that i think about you all the time

For the entire summer after Magnus arrived at camp, it seemed like the world was teetering on the edge of being and chaos. For months, demigods had been rushing around on missions; some returning to camp and some ending up in the underworld. 

Even Magnus had been on a few missions with the other members of the Hermes Cabin - there was a few monsters heading east from the Midwest which he, Jack, Butch and Lou Ellen had taken care of. 

The group had become fast friends - all children of gods who weren’t honoured by the camp. Lou Ellen’s mom, Hecate, had even joined the other side in rebellion but she remained at camp, having more faith in them to win, when her brother Alabaster left. 

Camp was different now. Last time Magnus was there, from what he remembered in his sap-addled mind, people had been relaxed and happy, like a normal camp (except with dragons and swords and lava climbing walls). Now… it was practically a military base. 

The Hephestus cabin practically slept in the forges, so many weapons were needed and the Pegasi were few and far between now, so many killed or fled  _ and understandably so. _ Drills were run dawn to dusk and Magnus had never seen Chiron look older. 

Some days he just skipped activities (or they were just cancelled for missions or mourning or funerals) and climbed to the top of Half Blood Hill to visit the tree and its dragon. 

Magnus was one of the few demigods that Peleus allowed near him. It was probably due to the fact that the tree was once  _ him _ . Just maybe. Perhaps. 

He liked to sit at its base, where he was pulled from on the golden half -  _ how gauche, really? _ \- and talk to the dragon. 

He was actually there quite often, even on tasks which Chiron or Michael assigned him for, to collect the sap. It no longer apparently had the same kind of healing abilities it once did but did work as a balm in a pinch. Or a massive sword wound. 

Everything came to a head when, midway through August, Beckendorf died on a mission and Percy washed up on the beach. It was bad. After the whole ordeal of the feeling of hope,  _ they did it, we won! _ was crushed to pieces with one look from Percy, he was bundled off to the Big House and an emergency Senior Councillors meeting was called. 

Travis and Connor Stoll returned to Cabin Eleven with grim looks on their faces, bad news obvious as Zeus’ disloyalty to Hera. They didn’t relay the full extent on whatever new prophecy Percy had been given but Magnus knew. He knew they didn’t meet anyone’s eyes because Percy was running on limited time. Extremely limited time. 

His dreams that night were weird. Not demigod dreams he really expected - no marching armies or former friends with gold eyes and the wrong voice but instead he was in a field… somewhere…

There was a blond man there, wildflowers blooming at his feet. His face was tanned with an easy smile and proud eyes. “My son,” he said, posture obviously trained and regal but awkward, like he was nervous. Magnus very well understood that feeling, along with intense confusion.

“What.”

“I cannot tell you my name now but Magnus I am your father.”

“Ah-” this was awkward. , “And, um, why are you talking to me now and not when I found out I was a demigod or when I was detreeified or I don’t know not fourteen years late!” 

The man - Magnus’ father - looked ashamed, embarrassed, “I will tell you in due time why I could not tell you then but for now Magnus I come bearing a warning.” 

“Shoot.” Magnus’ voice was dry and dead. He had no interest in hearing this but if he could help Percy or Annabeth or prevent anyone else from dying, he would spend eternity listening to his deadbeat immortal father.

“I know this won’t stop you from fighting in this war but trust me, son, if you do, you will certainly perish. Do it well, do not drop your sword and be brave when it comes,”  _ That’s easy for an immortal to say. _ “Your death won’t be the end for you though, do not expect the fields of elysium or apostel. My sister will welcome you at her court, do not doubt that. Nor that I love you and am proud of you.” He stepped forward, foot poised in midair but decided against it, letting his arms fall by his sides. The man’s eyes glanced from side to side for a second before he gathered himself,

“I have kept you here for long but before you go, take care of that sword, Sumarbrandr will be a valuable ally to you.”

“Thank you… father,” was all Magnus managed to get out before he shot up in his bed, trying to process what happened. 

When Annabeth and Percy came by to inspect the cabins (and gave them the expected score of two, in Magnus’ defence, he actually made his bed - it wasn’t his fault there were three times more people in Cabin Eleven than there were beds.), he tagged along with them to inspect Athena’s cabin and tell them about his dream. 

Typically, the Athena cabin was neat and tidy. This was no different. Apart from Annabeth’s desk and bunk, which were covered in papers, and her silver laptop was still running. 

"Vlacas," Annabeth muttered, which was basically calling herself an idiot in Greek. Her second-in-command, Malcolm, suppressed a smile. 

"Yeah, um . . . we cleaned everything else. Didn't know if it was safe to move your notes." Magnus had been at the receiving end of Annabeth’s treasured knife for messing with her stuff before so he just nodded politely, shooting Malcolm a glance which hopefully read as “ _ good idea” _ . Malcolm grinned at him, “We’ll wait outside so you can finish inspecting - Magnus you’re on chaperone duty.” 

Magnus tried not to snicker at Annabeth and Percy as they both spluttered and turned red. The Athena campers filed out the door while Annabeth took control of herself, rolled her eyes at her cousin and cleaned up her bunk. 

“So,” Magnus started, “I kinda wanted to talk to you guys about this super weird dream I had.”

“You too?” said Percy, “You basically never get them though!”

“Yeah! But um, I kinda met my dad in it.” Annabeth closed her laptop so hard that if Daedelus hadn’t built it, he would’ve been afraid for the screen. 

“Your dad? You met him?”

“Well… maybe” Magnus floundered under her intense gaze, “He said he was, and that he was proud of me and… stuff.” He fiddled with his hands, eventually crossing his arms to make them go still, “But he also told me that I’m definitely going to die if I go for the battle.”

“You’ll… die? You know that for sure?” Annabeth had clearly been barely holding onto herself for the last few months but she looked ready to break down when he said that. It was honestly understandable, Magnus could barely count on one hand a single figure of Annabeth’s life that had been stable: she left her dad, he and Thalia “died”, Luke betrayed them, his mom - Annabeth’s aunt died, he mom was never there and now both he and Percy were going to die. Within days of each other, if even that. 

“Wow, Magnus - I’m so sorry.” Magnus cut Percy off before he started to ramble.

“Still not the weirdest thing though. He refused to tell me his name - hence why I’m not sure if he’s lying or not but also that I should face death bravely and not let go of my sword and my aunt’s court would welcome me.”

“I haven’t heard of any goddess who has a court of dead people - can you describe what he looked like or where you were?”

“A field, it was all summery, all wildflowers and shit. Lovely really. I didn’t get a really good look at him but he was blond - like a hiker or like Chris Hemsworth or something. But gods can look however they want, can’t they.”

“There are exceptions to that, like Hephestus but the majority can, yes.” Annabeth was clearly trying to distract herself with work. That was something she had inherited from the Chases. Magnus could remember on multiple occasions Fredrick, Randolph and his mom all did that, Frederick more than his siblings though. It was probably why Athena was attracted to him. 

“But Magnus, your dad said if you went you’d definitely die - there’s a loophole there.” said his cousin. Magnus shook his head,

“I can’t just run and hide or whatever. This is bigger than me - bigger than any of us - well” he gestured casually, “Maybe not you Percy, but if I can help or please gods, make a difference, it doesn’t matter if I die - it’ll be worth it.”

"My dad wanted to take me to Greece this summer," she said wistfully. "I've always wanted to see—" 

"The Parthenon," Percy said. Annabeth managed a smile. "Yeah." 

"That's okay. There'll be other summers, right?" He scowled at himself - remembering the curse of his mortality and, well, the entire war going on.

Annabeth stared at her inspection scroll. "Three out five," she muttered, "for a sloppy head counselor. Come on. Let's finish your reports and get back to Chiron." 

Magnus tailed out of the Cabin behind them and retreated to where he always did - the tree. 

“Hey, Peleus,” he called, “How’s it hanging?” He slumped down to his usual seat, blond hair mussed by the bark. “You might not see me ever again, after this, buddy.” The dragon growled, a hint of steam coming out his nose, “I’m sorry man but I’m going to die.”  _ I’m going to die I’m going to die I’m going to die _ . 

He gulped, his barely developed Adam’s apple bobbing up and down like a yoyo. Like, yeah, he wasn’t going to run - he was a coward and a weakling but he would stay and fight - but he didn’t want this to be the end for him - he was only fourteen for fuck’s sake! He wasn’t ready for it all to be over. But he would have to be. 

He remembered something his mom said when her parents died, “Holding onto things once they’re gone is only going to cause you more pain.” She was right. He had to let go. It was okay. It would be okay. At least he had given Annabeth some warning. And in a sick way, maybe it was good his mom was dead - at least she wouldn’t have to mourn her son twice. 

Then it was Beckendorf’s funeral and then Percy disappeared. Then the battle. 

It was the first time Magnus had used Jack to fight after his mom died. They weren’t the most efficient at it - not as much as they could’ve been if Magnus had practiced with him for the five months he was there for, but not as terrible as they had been when they met. 

Another hindrance was that Magnus was desperate not to let go of Jack. He couldn’t afford it. Not when his father thought it was important enough to bring up the first time they ever met. 

He had been assigned with the hunters. They glared at him, sure, but he wanted to see Thalia again. Make it count. Tell her sorry and goodbye and all that crap. They were in the Lincoln tunnel, bows (and sword) at the ready when the charge came. 

The dracanae were demons fighting to the end, their deadly claws slicing throats and arms. 

“Just like old times, huh, Magnus” said Thalia as she turned another monster to dust,

“I’d like to think I’m a bit taller now.”

“Keep dreaming on, kid.”

“Listen, Thalia? It’s been great knowing you.” Thalia turned to him, a questioning look on her face, just as another monster killed a hunter behind her and was aiming for her back. Magnus pushed her aside, covering her with his body, Jack clutched desperately in his fist, ready to die or to kill. 

A scrap of green fabric, appearing randomly caught his eye and in that second, his throat was slashed. 

“Magnus! You idiot! Now you’ve died for me twice! What am I going to tell Annabeth!” Thalia was hysterical. Magnus could hardly blame her, he doubted he made a pretty picture, dying in the dark covered in monster dust and his own blood. 

“I’m sorry. You  _ so _ owe me, though. Tell Annabeth to remember family.” He took another shuddering breath, blood seeping out of his mouth. It was a good thing they would burn his body because he did not envy who would otherwise have to clean the blood off his shirt. His vision was dimming at the edges and the scrap of green fabric was now a scary girl with an axe. “ _ Fuck _ , this hurts. 0/10 stars, do not rec-” the dark closed in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more to go! I hope you guys enjoyed that, please tell me what you thought
> 
> My tumblr is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening if you want to check it out


End file.
